


Rainy Day

by Captain_Robino



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Robino/pseuds/Captain_Robino
Summary: Reader has been stressed out after weeks of unsuccessful job hunting and their boyfriend Colt comes home to comfort them





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a pro-wrestler fic please don't kill me

Raining. Again. Outside the apartment window there was a seemingly endless sky of grey, swirling with heavy black rain clouds that loomed ever closer. Below the apartment was the rushing back and forth of cars down on the street. You could hear the faint murmur of car radios, news and music all being mashed together before drifting in to the apartment. People honked their horns and bellowed curse words at each other from behind their steering wheels. Soggy feet slapped against the pavement as people fought through downpour and dived past sidewalk puddles. A distinct lack of light in the sky covering Chicago, would suggest that it was evening. But your clock and growling stomach argued otherwise. 08:45 was displayed on the digital clock screen. 

It was that time of the day again.   
Slowly stretching out across your bed, several joints creaking and groaning whilst muscles began to spring back in to action. Toes curled and uncurled, legs twitched in protest, but you were finally able to force yourself up and off your bed. When you stood up your eyes lingered back to the bed for a few moments. One side of the king size duvet was crumpled and scrunched up tightly together, the sheet beneath it just as equally ruffled and disorganized. Whilst the other side was tidy. Precise. Just as good as the first day it had been laid out on the bed. After a while you forced yourself to look away from the tidiness of the absent side of your bed. You didn’t need any more reminders that your love was away right now. 

Wandering into the kitchen you rummaged through various cupboards before finding enough materials to rustle yourself up some cereal for breakfast, grabbing your laptop from the counter before heading back to your bed. Just as you did every morning, you popped open the lid and switched the machine on. And just like every morning before, it let out a loud, angry hum in protest but decided to boot up nonetheless. When you logged in to your user profile there was some obnoxious jingle that felt all too familiar, and the old laptop slowly began to load up. Waiting, you thoughtlessly munched away at your now soggy cereal. Rolling the flakes back and forth between your teeth. Eventually the glorified hairdryer of a laptop was ready, and you opened up your emails. Just as you did every morning. And just like every morning before, it was all the same reply. 

Unfortunately, you do need meet the qualifications this position requires  
We wish you good luck in your job search  
Your details will be kept on file should any suitable future roles open up 

Letting out a low rumble you slammed the laptop closed before heading back in to the kitchen, slapping it back on the side and dumping your cereal bowl in to the sink. As you began washing up, tears welled in the corners of your eyes. Sniff. More tears mounted up, teetering at the very edge of your eyelashes. Eventually you gave up, abandoning the washing and skulking back over to your bed. Immediately throwing yourself face-first on to the tidy side of the duvet, soaking the crisp linen with your tears. Much like the sky, when it rained from your eyes, it poured. It didn’t take long for the crying to become even heavier. Sniffles, sobs, and catches of breath filled the bedroom as you buried your face in to the clean pillow. Rubbing your face back and forth across the soft cotton. A line of tears now adorning the upper half of the pillow. Both arms reached out to grasp at the pillow as you pulled it tightly in to your chest, clinging to fabric as tears continued to flood out from your eyes. 

Click   
There was a sudden break in your crying as the noise of the front door unlocked echoed through your apartment. Keys jangled, a tune was softly hummed, and a large duffle bag was flopped down on the sofa. Humming continued and grew louder as the source came closer to the bedroom. Your eyes shot open before you rolled over, flipping on to your side of the bed, and placing the now soggy pillow back to its original place. As quietly as possibly you dived back under the covers on your side, tussling your hair before shutting your eyes. 

Still the humming came closer and your bedroom door slowly creeped open, the humming dying down. Instead it was replaced with a gentle chuckle. Footsteps echoed softly, stopping just before your side of the bed. Momentarily everything was silent. A pair of full lips reached down to plant themselves on your forehead whilst a large hand gently tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. Warm breath lingered over your skin as the lip hovered just above your ear. 

“Have I ever told you how much you suck at pretending to be asleep?” whispered Colt.   
Groaning in defeat you rolled over on to your back, giggling softly. Sore, red, puffy eyes cracking open as you looked up at Colt. A broad smile was plastered on his face until he sore the signs of your tears on your face, and the marks left on his pillow. Immediately he plopped down next to you on the bed, pulling you into his chest, smothering your face with kisses.

“Rough morning, huh.” murmured Colt, sighing gently as he looked down at you.   
“More like rough everything.” You replied.   
“Wanna talk about it, or you just need snuggles?” Still keeping an arm around you, Colt slipped his own body underneath the covers before tugging you back in to the warmth of his massive chest.   
“I always need your snuggles, Colt. But…I dunno, you probably don’t wanna hear it…”  
Furrowing his brows, Colt gently took your face in the palms of his hands. “You are the most important lady in my life, dollface. And if my best girl is having a rough time”, again Colt peppered your face with kisses, “I’m always gonna wanna hear about it. It’s the only way I can make it better.”  
Once again tears burst from your eyes, now dampening Colt’s shirt as opposed to his pillow. Sobbing almost immediately, you began to tell Colt all about the horrors of modern day job hunting. About how nobody wanted to hire you, and they’d never even bother to tell you why. How you had all the skills but for some reason, nothing you did was ever right for the employer. About how every single day was the exact same cycle of applications and rejections, over and over again.   
As you spoke, Colt still held you close to his chest. Occasionally planting kisses to your forehead and cheeks. When you had finished and all your tears had dried out, Colt smiled gently down at you.  
“Well those assholes don’t know what they’re missing. You’re the smartest, funniest, most gorgeous woman in the world wide world. And if those tools in suits don’ see that you’re the best woman for the job, they need their damn eyes tested. Or I could always rough ‘em up for ya. Just picture it! I bust in to some manager’s fancy office, with their crappy plastic plants, and boom! Hit ‘em with the bionic elbow! In full ring gear and everything. You could even be my valet.”

Despite your sadness, you could help but laugh at the thought of Colt marching in to offices and beating on every employer than had turned you down in the last few weeks. 

“Ya know babe, ya could just said. I always need someone to help with merch and the podcast.” 

Immediately your eyes widened as you looked up at Colt, his face still covered with a wide grin, letting out a soft but rumbling chuckle. 

“So, Colt Cabana, you’re telling me, that this whole time I could just asked you for a job. And you woulda just given it to me?!” 

Now Colt was letting out a loud, bellowing laugh as you pounced on top of him, pinning his wrists down on to the bed. Something changed in his face, instead of the wide grin it was now a soft, almost shy smile as he looked up at you. Craning his neck up, Colt planted his lips firmly against yours. Full lips welcoming you and inviting you in to his touch and you shifted a little on top of him, your hips aligned parallel to Colt’s. You felt Colt let out a gentle moan in to the kiss as he opened his mouth wider, allowing your tongues to press against each other. Teeth bumped together and you both laughed around each other’s lips before slowly pulling away. Colt still had that wide grin plastered all over his face.

“What can I say? Some offers you just gotta save for a rainy day.”


End file.
